Crushy Gushy Smoochie Smooch
by starryluminara
Summary: High School AU: It's Lumina's Junior year and she's stressed as heck! Follow her as she does all sorts of awesome high school things like getting to class late, losing her lunch money and maybe even...falling in love!
1. Late Lumina

"Oh no, I'm laaaate!" Lumina shouted as she ran to her first period class, the tardy bell ringing out. Nearly tripping several times, the childish girl held back her tears as she fell into the ams of a certain man standing in the middle of the hallway.

"H-hey! Miss, you really should watch where you're going and you - " the spectacled student said, lifting her up just enough for her to get her balance. He was abruptly cut off by the girl who squeezed her way out of his grip.

"Waaah, I don't have time for this!" she shouted and ran into her history class. The student barely had time to get her name or to return her music book which had slipped out of her bag in a hurry and shook his head in irritation, "Lousy freshmen..."

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Jack - I mean teacher!" Blushing, she took her seat in the front row, hurrying to pull out her notes.

"Don't worry about calling me teacher anymore. I recently got my PhD which means I'm a doctor now!" The teacher said, a youthful smile coming to his face.

"So I have to call you Doctor Teacher now?" she asked with a tilt of her head

"No, Dr. Jack will suffice." Flipping through his book, he proceeded to write on the board in bleak and boring chalk. The lesson went on without any interruptions or problems until the tests were given out.

Though Lumina meant to study more, she often found the material boring and would usually find a way to waste time. Truth be told, she was easily amused and often spent the time playing with her two cats. It wasn't much of a surprise to her when the test score she recieved was a 70.

Frowning, she shoved the paper into her bookbag and as the bell for the changing of periods rang, she worked up the nerve to approach the teacher.

"Dr. Jack?" She asked hesitantly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering on her cheek. "I got a bad test grade, do you think you could tutor me during lunch or something?"

The teacher laughed, "Lumina, a 70 isn't that bad you know -"

"I know!" She interjected, "But Auntie Romana will yell at me otherwise..."

There was silence for a moment or two but then the teacher nodded, patting her head, "Fine, meet me after school at my place and I'll go over some things. Sound good?"

A chill ran through her spine. After school? With him? Sure she had been to his house before, after all, he still lived on the farm in the Valley, though his son worked it now instead of him. Her cheeks pinkened at the thought of being alone with him, but then she realized his wife, Celia would likely be at home.

"T-that sounds fine," She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had roughly two minutes to get to her next class. Breathing in deeply, she shouted as she ran out,"Ah I've got to go now! See you later!"


	2. Violin Virtuoso

The spectacled student sighed and walked onto his next classroom. Dusting his glasses off with his embroidered handkerchief, he hummed softly.

For some reason he couldn't help but think of the girl's frightened face. He wasn't too bad looking was he? Sure his hair was a strange shade of white and he had dorky glasses but he was always polite and well dressed.

Regardless, he wished she hadn't run off so quickly. Her pretty music notebook was filled with some interesting notes. All for the piano. Perhaps she was a musician? The thought sent chills down his spine.

His music classes were filled with dimwits who spent all their time texting instead of practicing. They were good when they put in the effort, but that was ever so rarely and so it hadn't been much of a surprise when he was given the title of concertmaster.

Laying down his violin case next to his book bag, he flipped through the book she had dropped. One particular song caught his eye and as he visualized the melody, inspiration took him.

Curiously, he transposed it from piano to violin. Less than a half an hour had passed and in his boredom he considered playing it. Making his way to the dusty piano they kept in the music hall, he went over the notes in his head.

It was such a simple tune and yet it was so magnificent. As he stroked the keys, the piano seemed to purr, coming alive to the sound of her symphony. He would be sure to practice the other half of it on his violin when he got home.

As the dismissal bell rang, the student was lost in thought, still fixated on the way today was going. Perhaps he would run into her at lunch? He certainly had never seen her before at this school. It was possible she was a freshman. A shiver ran through his spine. A senior hanging out with a freshman was always a little boring, especially considering how uncouth they acted. Nevertheless, he desired greatly to be her friend.

As Mikhail packed his stuff up and headed for the door, he wished earnestly that he would through some sheer luck, run into that strange girl again.


End file.
